On the Way Home
by Sermione
Summary: Loki, prince of Asgard, woke up and found himself elsewhere, not his home, but with a girl. Loki needs to go back to the palace...However, the girl doesn't let him too...What should he do from now? (sorry, not a good summary...) Set before Thor. And the cover image is mine!
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Avengers or anything.

* * *

ON THE WAY HOME

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Oh no.

…For star's sake….

It was the first thought he had after he woke up. He was in somewhere else now: he couldn't tell where he was, but definitely he wasn't in his room in the palace.

Where was he?

Loki looked around. He could tell he was in bed. But not his own bed of course. He could also see some furniture. Desks, clocks, chairs, and more. The difference was, that they were less luxurious than the things in the palace. In fact, these were closer to the word 'Shabby'.

Was he in Asgard? Or somewhere else? Other realm?

Just then, a voice spoke behind him. "You're awake." Loki turned and saw a girl—nearly around his age, he guessed—looking at him. She was blond and had green eyes.

 _She is wearing Asgardian clothes,_ Loki noticed. So he was in Asgard anyway. That's good.

Though, the clothes that the girl was wearing looked a bit simple to him—maybe that's because he was raised in the palace—and a little…shabby?

"Where am I?" Loki demanded. The girl replied slightly, "In Asgard…The East Forest of Asgard." "The East Forest of Asgard?" Loki was just confused.

"Yes, I live beside the forest," the girl said. Loki thought hard. If he walks to the palace from here…well, he'll need several hours.

"Do you have any horse or something?" He asked. He could ride horse, and it would shorten the amount of time.

"No…I don't. Why?" The girl looked confused, even more than Loki. "I need to go back to my home," told Loki. The girl laughed.

"You're injured! You can't go anywhere with that." Then she paused and said again, "Why did you get hurt anyway? I found you bleeding near from the palace and brought you to my house. It was quite exhausting."

Loki groaned. He didn't have enough time to explain all this to that girl. His parents would worry for him…he shouldn't have suggested that stupid game!

He had a game with Thor. Duel, and the loser would put on citizen clothes and would talk to a guard. It was Loki himself who suggested the game. He thought he would win! He tried to turn into Thor's favorite snake and stab Thor—it nearly worked before—but he was wrong. Thor recognized him. And that's all. Loki went to a guard, but somehow the guard didn't recognize him, thought him as a mere citizen and tried to throw him out of the palace. Nevertheless, Loki resisted and the guard hurt Loki during he put him out. And Loki collapsed.

Loki sighed. "….None of your business."

The girl made a face. She looked furious. "Huh, is that what you say to the person who treated you? Really?" Then she continued, "I saved your life, honestly. And you never say a mere 'Thank you'?"

"I…." Loki stammered. He was lost for words. The girl was right.

"And you didn't even tell your name!" She added.

Loki hesitated. Would it be okay to tell this girl his name and heritage, that he was Loki, prince of Asgard? Though, maybe, she would help him to get to the palace if he tell her that he's the prince. So, he slowly opened his mouth.

"Sorry for my…bad manner. I was absent-minded to go back to my house. And I really thank you for treating me," he said gently, using his silver tongue.

"It's okay. I understand….Also, forgive _my_ bad manner, too. I didn't introduce myself either….so, I'm Hilly. Hilly Coundottir." The girl—no, Hilly—smiled weakly.

'And here comes…the moment of truth,' thought Loki. He took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for accepting my apology, Hilly. I guess I have to introduce myself too, then….My name is Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard, also."

Loki studied Hilly's reaction. First she seemed to stare him, but then second, she was laughing.

"What?" Loki shouted. "What's so funny?"

Hilly had to wait some moments to stop laughing. "Hey, don't joke…but it was a funny joke anyway."

"Do…do you think it's a joke?" Loki stumbled. Why doesn't she believe him? Well he's the God of Mischief but…

"It's not a joke! It's true that I'm the master of lies, but this time it's not a joke." He told her, seriously.

By then, Hilly's laughing face turned into worrying face.

"What now?" Loki asked, angrily.

Hilly said slowly, "It's just…you're sick. I first thought you're joking, but you seem to believe your word…You need to rest and be treated more."

Loki couldn't believe what he was listening. She thinks he is not himself? Oh heck.

"I'm not crazy! And I didn't hurt my head either! Why don't you believe me…"

Hilly shook her head. "I don't have any reasons to trust that you're prince. You just look like normal Asgardian."

Yeah, he had changed his clothes, because of the game. But…seriously? Loki begged. "Come on…I'm perfectly healthy…Well not maybe physically…but I'm mentally healthy!"

Hilly looked at him nervously, like she pitied him. "No, no, no…You need to be fully recovered." She then left the room.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hilly sighed deeply. She was so tired. That boy—should she call him _Loki_?—had ran away twice. She was just trying to help! However, he just wanted to go away. Gosh. Although he was so injured!

She caught him easily. He was injured and weak because of it. Now he was in the bed again. Hilly pitied the boy. How did he get injured? If only he tells her…. She was pretty sure he wasn't mentally healthy. Otherwise he wouldn't say that he's prince Loki. …But he didn't seem to be crazy, though. His words were all reasonable.

Hilly sighed again.

* * *

Hell, he'll punish that guy. That guard, dare to injure—nearly kill—him, the prince of Asgard? Because of that guard, Loki had to stay in the dreadful bed all day long. How furious.

Loki tried to escape, of course. Not once. Twice. But he was weak now, all thanks to that guard. He was so injured and he couldn't even use his magic either.

In other words, there's no way to escape from now.

 _Until I fully recover and get my power back_ , he thought. That Hilly guy said she was just trying to help, right? Then there's only one way. He'll let her to cure him. And he'll return to his home.

* * *

I have much fun writing this story! And if you read this story, please leave some reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, Loki woke up and felt much better. Better than yesterday. He blinked as sunshine split through the curtain. Here was less luxurious than the palace, but cozy and warm.

"Good morning." Loki heard the voice of Hilly and spun around to see her. "Hi," he replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Loki nodded. "Yeah, better than yesterday, thanks." Hilly smiled. "Good. I bet you'll be fully recovered in a few days."

A few _days_? He couldn't imagine being stuck here for _a few days_. So he replied carefully, "Uh, I think I'm okay now…let me go back to my house."

Hilly shook her head. "Oh, I'm…sorry but I think you're not okay yet."

Loki snapped at her. "I am okay, _girl_. I thank you for taking care of me, but I can take care of myself."

"Well you're not okay, _boy_. So you cannot go out of my house." Hilly told back, strictly.

"Oh yeah, very thank you," Loki muttered. "At least you should give me something to do, like a book to read…I am dying to bored."

Hilly slowly nodded her head. "I don't have any books. But if you promise not to run away, I can take you to the Asgardian market with you. I need to buy my few things," she said.

"That'll be much better…I've never been to the market."(Meanwhile, Hilly thought, 'poor boy… I bet his parents never let him to go to the market because of his mental problem.') Loki replied. Going somewhere would be much better than just staying in bed anyway.

After a while, he was going on his way to the market with Hilly.

* * *

Loki and Hilly walked through the paths of the forest. Loki was quite surprised, actually. Hilly knew almost every paths of the East Forest of Asgard.

"How do you know every paths?" Loki asked.

"I'm living here. It's not a surprise."

"Hmm. Do you have any families?" Loki asked again.

"Well I…" Hilly paused, then said again, "…I have a brother."

 _So she doesn't have parents_? Hilly started to say again as if she read his mind.

"My parents died when I was young. My brother's in Asgardian Army now. He is very kind to me. I can't see him every day, of course, but he always sends me some money to live. So it's okay…it's okay all…all…" Hilly didn't finish her word. Loki couldn't see her face, but he was pretty sure he saw some tears coming down her face.

"…I'm sorry." Loki told her. "I have a brother too. He often fights with me, but he is kind to me….at least I think so." Loki wondered what Thor would say if he heard him.

Hilly looked at Loki and smiled. "You never told me how you got injured." She said.

"Oh." Muttered Loki. "But you would think I'm crazy again if I tell you. Like yesterday."

Hilly opened her mouth. "Are you certain that you're not mentally ill?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Loki.

"Then please tell me. About what happened."

"No matter you believe it or not, I'm Loki, yeah. And I suggested a game to my brother…"

"Wait. Do you mean Prince Thor?"

"Yes, let me to finish my story…Anyway, I suggested a game to him. It was to duel, and the loser would put on citizen clothes and would talk to a guard. Sort of penalty. I turned into his favorite snake and tried to stab him…."

"What? You tried to stab your own brother?"

"It was a duel. And Thor doesn't easily get hurt."

"I can't understand." Hilly protested.

Loki snapped. "Then don't understand. …But Thor recognized that it was me, so I lost. And I had to put on citizen clothes and talk to a guard. However, somehow, the guard really thought me as a citizen and…you know what happened next, right?"

Hilly didn't say anything.

"Do you believe me?" Asked Loki.

Hilly shrugged. "Well I don't know to believe it or not."

"It's okay. It's quite an unbelievable story even for me," said Loki, murmuring.

When their talking was finally over, they were arrived at the Asgardian market.

* * *

Please leave some reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"We've finally came!" Shouted Hilly. There were people everywhere.

"Yeah, we've came. Now why don't you buy your things?" Said Loki, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, _sir_ ," she spat. "The stuff I'm looking for is there—…" She stopped her word. Loki could see her frozen face. She almost looked…terrified?

"What's it?" asked Loki, confused.

"We need to get out of here. Fast," she said, hurrying.

"Why?" Loki found and answer some moments after.

"Hey, if it isn't our little Hilly." A man—boy, maybe?—was talking to Hilly. "Come on, girl. You have something to give me. That's quite a pretty necklace anyway."

"No!" Hilly cried.

However, the guy doesn't seem to care her. "Doesn't matter. It's mine."

While Hilly and the guy struggled, Loki thought, 'Would it be a good chance to go back to the palace?' Surely Hilly was busy from now, and it would be the best chance ever for him to go. But…

"RUN!"

Loki jumped from Hilly's shout. He remained silently.

"Who is that guy?" Loki spoke.

"Bargin Harryson. Now RUN!"

"Why does he want to take yours?"

"I don't know. I…How can I know that? He's an infamous gangster. Please RUN!" Hilly begged. She was almost crying.

"I can take care of him," said Loki. He could take care of this guy. He was a skilled warrior—not as much as Thor, but still—and he could also use his magic now, since his body was cured mostly.

"How can _you_ take care of him? Look at him. He's muscular—and bigger than you." Hilly was desperate.

"Size doesn't matter. Do you judge me by size?"

"Of course not. But he's—s"

Loki stepped forward, giving Hilly no time to stop him.

"Oh my god," sighed Hilly.

Loki walked toward Bargin. He was confident. He was a god and a prince after all.

Bargin saw Loki coming. He smirked. "Oh, are you going to confront me, boy? You are no match for me. Give up."

Loki smiled. This guy was too overconfident.

"You will see," replied Loki.

* * *

"Do you think you and win over me? Seriously?" Hissed Bargin.

"Of course, yes. You're weaker than me." Loki said, as if it was obvious.

Suddenly Bargin's fists came forward to him, fast. Loki ducked easily.

"Is this all you've got?" smirked Loki. Then he punched Bargin's stomach. Bargin stumbled, but he managed to stand. Instead, he held the wooden stack and swung it to Loki.

Loki avoided it. Bargin started it first. So he made his small dagger appear by using his magic. He stabbed Bargin's arms with it.

"ARRRGH!" Bargin screamed. He lost his balance and fell down. Loki walked closer to him.

"You—you can't hurt me. My father's…he's the high rank officer," Bargin said, breathing hard.

Loki laughed at him. "Hah. Have any idea who my father is?"

Loki swung his arm, but he didn't kill him.

He simply used his magic to make Bargin unconscious.

* * *

Hilly ran to Loki as soon as the fight was over. They had to go back to her house. People were crowding them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright of course." Loki replied.

Hilly looked down at Bargin nervously.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're worrying," Loki said, quietly. "He's just unconscious."

Hilly looked at him. "How…how did you do that?" she asked.

"I said, I can take care of him." Loki shrugged, grinning. He didn't even seemed to be tired at all.

 _Is he really a prince?_ Wondered Hilly. She was really starting to get confused.

 _There isn't any time to think those things_ , she scolded herself. At least they had time to go back before people…

"We need to go back to…" she spun around to see Loki, but she couldn't see him.

"…Loki? Where are you? Loki!" She shouted hard, and all she could see was people buying and selling, bustling.

He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Hilly opened the door. Her house was empty.

No one. Except her.

She sighed. He was truly gone.

Loki was gone.

Gone away.

She slammed the door beside her. How can he be so cruel, not even saying a goodbye to her?

"Hate you," she muttered. Hilly looked down. Tears spreading down her face. Maybe she was lonely. Maybe that's because she's lonely.

Just then, she noticed a paper on the floor. If it was a normal paper in anywhere, she wouldn't recognized it. However, the paper looked very expensive and luxurious. Like the paper used by loyalties.

She took it up. There were some letters on it. She read:

* * *

 _Dear Hilly Coundottir_

 _Hi Hilly. It's Loki. I'm sorry that I left you without any word, but I had to…I'm sorry._

 _I've returned to my home, yeah, the palace. It doesn't matter if you believe that I'm the prince or not. However, I really thank you for treating me so well._

 _I told father everything, and he allowed me to invite you to the palace. It's wonderful, isn't it? You and see your brother there too!_

 _Please come to the main gate of the palace tomorrow morning. Guards will let you in if you show them my letter._

 _By then,_

 _Your friend, Loki Odinson_

* * *

Hilly smiled. She couldn't hide her joy.

Loki was really a prince! Then on another thought, she flushed. She had called the prince of Asgard that he's not mentally healthy.

And also, what would she wear tomorrow? She couldn't go to the palace with her own clothes. Her face fell.

"Why do you look sad? I thought you would be jumping with joy."

Hilly turned around and surprisingly, found _Loki_ there. Loki was standing!

"Lo…" She tried to shout his name, but on second thought…

"Uh, should I call you 'Your Highness'?"

Loki laughed. "No, you don't have to. But you and call me your highness if you want, anytime."

Hilly grinned widely. "Thanks, _Loki_. For your invitation."

"No problem," Loki answered. "…and, here you are."

He handed her something.

"What's this?" Hilly gave Loki a curious look.

"Try it. It's my present for you."

And then Hilly found out, that she was holding a _fantastic beautiful dress!_

"You'll need it," said Loki, smiling. Hilly burst into tears.

"Oh, Loki, thank you so much!" She ran to Loki and hugged him…but she couldn't hug him.

"What…?"

"It's an illusion," told Loki to her. "It's far from here, but I wanted to visit you face by face, so I used illusion. You thought I actually came here?"

Hilly made a face. "Yes, I thought so, your highness." Then she laughed. "Thanks, Loki. I mean really."

Loki smiled too. "Me too. See you tomorrow, Hilly."

And then, he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Hilly woke up early the next day, even before the sun rose. She bathed, brushed her teeth and hair. She wore the dress Loki gave to her. It was so beautiful that she treated it carefully. It was yellow and long, and there was a sky blue ribbon on the back of the dress. Hilly looked in the mirror and smiled. She had never worn a dress like this. Really, it was like that she is in the dream. After all the preparation, Hilly left the house with joy.

By the time Hilly arrived at the Main Gate of the Asgardian Palace, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt pressures of the enormous palace. However, she summoned up her courage and talked to one of the guards,

"Um…hello? I was invited…" said Hilly, handing over Loki's letter to him. The guard didn't say anything for a while. Then, he said,

"Follow me, Lady Hilly."

Hilly let out a sigh of relief. She was starting to get worried actually.

Hilly followed the guard as she was told. She couldn't help but to admire at the palace every single time. It was amazing. Wow.

"Wait here, please." The guard brought Hilly somewhere like garden and left. Hilly didn't know what to do, so she sat on the nearby bench. She felt the warm air and heard birds' song. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hilly?...Are you Hilly? What are you doing here?"

Hilly opened her eyes, and saw…her brother?

"Hiron?" She couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing her own brother in his soldier armor. Though, her brother seemed extremely surprised.

"What are you doing here, Hilly?" Her brother asked.

What would she say? 'great. Just great.' She cursed silently.

"I…was invited." That was all she could say.

"Invited? By whom?" Her brother, Hiron, looked nervous.

"And where did you get that d…" But Hiron never finished his word.

"Hey, Hilly. Bet you've found your brother here." It was Loki. However, Loki looked different from the last time she saw him. He looked…more looked like a prince. Loki was wearing a green cape and an expensive-looking green costume. Hilly was surprised to see him, but her brother…was too surprised that he stammered his word.

"Y-your highness," he greeted, bowing. Hilly was confused at first, but then,

'Oh yeah, Loki was a prince.'

She was awkward with all this, so she said hello to Loki, too.

"Good morning." She said, smiling.

Loki chuckled. "Nice to see you here, Hilly. You look good. Is he your brother?"

Hilly nodded. "Yeah, he is. But unfortunately he is too surprised to see me here. May I have some moments to talk with him?"

"Sure, go ahead. When you finish talking to him, please come to the throne room," told Loki.

"Of course," replied Hilly.

* * *

After Loki went into the building of the palace, Hiron groaned.

"What's all this?"

Hilly smiled. "It all started when I found a boy unconscious, lying on the ground…"

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

"…So, you mean you became friend with Prince Loki?" asked Hiron.

"Yeah, absolutely. It's great, isn't it?" giggled Hilly.

Hiron was at loss of word. "Unbelievable." He murmured.

"It is," Hilly admitted. Then she remembered Loki's word.

"Oh, I'll need to go to that throne room, brother…"

Hiron nodded. "I see. Have a good time! I mean really, sister."

"Thanks, brother."

* * *

A few minutes later on, Hilly found herself meeting the king, queen, and princes of the Asgard.

"This is my father, King Odin," introduced Loki. King Odin smiled to her. "Nice to meet you, Hilly."

Hilly tried to smile back, and succeeded. "It is my honor to meet you, your majesty," she bowed.

"And this is my mother, Queen Frigga." Queen Frigga seemed to be very kind. She grinned and said, "Good to see you, Lady Hilly. You saved my son's life."

"Not really, the prince recovered really fast," Hilly told her, feeling her face burning.

"And lastly, he is my brother, Thor." Prince Thor was handsome: she had to admit it. However, somehow he was different from Loki. "Nice to meet you, lady." He said.

Hilly replied, "Nice to meet you too, your highness."

After Loki introduced them all, they had a big party. There were food everywhere. And many kinds of food. Meat, pork, beefs, seafood, beans, cake, and more. They were all delicious, yes. And she enjoyed them all. But she was tired. She wanted to find Loki.

Hilly looked around. It wasn't hard to find him.

He was on the balcony.

Hilly passed Prince Thor, who was bragging to Lady Sif about killing a monster in Vanaheim. She passed Queen Frigga, talking with King Odin. She also saw her brother, but she passed him too. She could talk with him later.

Hilly finally went inside to the balcony. There was Loki, enjoying the night view.

"Loki." She called him.

Loki spun around. He was smiling.

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she lied.

Loki smirked. "Hey, don't lie to the God of mischief."

Hilly laughed. "Yeah, you're right. No. I am tired.'

Loki nodded. "Of course. Do you wanna go home now?"

Hilly hesitated. Did she want to go home? She was tired, yes, but she felt something was missing. What was it?

"I don't know," she told him. "But I'm tired."

Loki smiled widely. "Yes, but are you too tired to dance in the ball? The ball will start in a few minutes."

Hilly blinked. "Sorry?"

Loki offered his hand.

"Will you dance with me, My Lady?"

Hilly knew the answer immediately.

She took his hand.

"It will be my pleasure, your highness."

* * *

She danced with Loki.

And it was awesome.


End file.
